More Than Just Surviving
by MTL17
Summary: Clarke gives Raven a blood transfusion so she can survive the radiation after Praimfaya. Then they do more than just survive in the aftermath. This story takes place at the end of Season 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 100. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

"Clarke, it's okay."

"Shut up Raven." Clarke snapped.

"Just let me die." Raven whimpered in exhaustion and pain.

"No! You're not allowed to die! Do you hear me Raven?" Clarke yelled, before softly adding, "You came back to save me. I can't let you die."

"You kept saving everyone." Raven said weakly, "It's about time somebody saved you."

"You did." Clarke said softly, "You saved us both."

*

Clarke and Raven had some version of that conversation over and over again, which was extremely worrying. Raven normally refused to give up, regardless how bleak the circumstances were, but things for her had never been worse, so Clarke thought it was understandable. Either that or the radiation was already frying Raven's brain. Either way it wasn't helpful. But they would both probably be dead if Raven hadn't insisted on driving out after Clarke as soon as she found out Clarke's jeep was attacked and damaged, ensuring that they could get to the satellite dish so their friends could escape. More to the point, it allowed them to get back to the relative safety of the underground lab, where they would at least be safe from the initial wave of Praimfaya.

The problem now was the radiation which was killing Raven fast, and even with the Night Blood running through her veins Clarke's skin was burning and her insides felt like they were melting. It was a miracle that they were still awake, let alone could move around, but somehow through sheer stubborn determination Clarke was able to get Raven to lie down on a table and find a syringe so she could just start using it as a blood transfer device. It was a truly desperate attempt to save her friend's life, and might even endanger her own, but it was all Clarke could do at that moment, and she just couldn't let Raven die. She just couldn't. And yet eventually the overwhelming pain became too much and Clarke found herself passing out, cursing her weakness with what could be her final breath.

*

It was impossible to tell how long Clarke remained unconscious for, and when she finally came too she was so disorientated she wondered for a few long seconds if she was in some kind of afterlife, as she couldn't remember dreaming and she wasn't sure she should have survived that much pain. In fact, she didn't feel great when she woke up. Just better than she had before she passed out. Then she remembered, Raven. Her almost certainly dead friend, whose body she was lying on top of, quickly getting up and studying her friend for a tiny sign of life. When the signs were inconclusive she just started smacking her face and desperately screaming her friend's name.

"Raven! Raven! RAVEN!" Clarke screamed desperately over and over again.

As she got no response, and her friend didn't even appeared to be breathing, but Clarke refused to be denied, especially if that meant she was left alone to die. So she continued hiting Raven and screaming her name, completely forgetting her medical training in the face of her pain and sorrow. Then just as she started doing something useful, namely CPR, Raven suddenly started coughing, barely turning her head before violently vomiting up what looked like blood. But Clarke didn't care, Raven was alive! And maybe still dying, but she was somehow alive, meaning there was hope. So she screamed her friend's name one more time, this time happily, and then frantically embraced her, the two girls then breaking down and crying with relief and exhaustion.

*

Hours later...

Raven wasn't sure how she was alive. It should be scientifically impossible, but then again Night Blood was still very much a mystery to her. One hopefully that she would study some day. But right now, she was just so grateful to be alive. And not just for the obvious reasons, but because it gave her a chance to do something she should have done a long time ago. Something she almost did when she thought she was dying, and something she'd almost done many times before. Every other time she had back down at the last minute, but not this time. Not now that she'd had a chance to freshen up, and the Night Blood had mostly fixed their appearances. And fix something else, which was even more unexpected.

"Clarke..." Raven began, waiting until she had her friends attention before walking forward slightly.

"Oh, hey Raven." Clarke greeted, "I've been checking out supplies, and we should have enough to wait out the initial storm if we... hey, your leg's fixed!"

"Yeah." Raven grinned shyly, "I guess you've got Wolverine blood."

"We both do now." Clarke grinned happily, before closing the short distance between them and hugging her friend, "That's really great. I'm so happy for you."

"Me too." Raven said softly, hugging her friend tight.

For a few long seconds Clarke just enjoyed that hug, and then pulled back slightly and began rambling, "Wow. I mean, wow! I was going to say we need to seriously ration ourselves, but we should totally pig out in celebration. Because, I mean..."

"Can I kiss you." Raven said abruptly.

"What?" Clarke said softly in surprise.

"Can I kiss you." Raven repeated, before quickly adding, "I wanted to when we first woke up, but my mouth tasted like puke."

"Okay, yeah... thanks for not doing that." Clarke said in disbelief, before cautiously asking, "Raven, you... you don't think you owe me something, do you? Because you don't. And you don't have too."

"I want too." Raven said quickly, before clarifying, "I mean, I am grateful that you're always saving us. Saving me. And maybe that's a small part of it, but mostly I, I just want you. I've wanted you since the beginning. I didn't want to admit that even to myself back then, because I hated you for it. Both for Finn cheating on me, and him dying. Which weren't your fault, but it was just easier to hate you, and I'm so sorry for that. I wish I'd been nicer to you back then, been able to see your side of it, but I was just blinded by grief. And then you just kept saving me, us, even from ourselves, no matter the cost to yourself, and... and no matter what, you tried to do the right thing. Make life about more than just surviving. And I couldn't help but love that about you. Plus you're smoking hot, so that helps."

The two girls briefly exchanged a smile, and then Clarke cautiously began, "Raven... I... I don't know about this. I-"

"I'm not proposing to you Clarke." Raven quipped dryly, "I just really want to kiss you, and maybe fool around a little. Where it goes from there is up to you. I just want you to know that it isn't just about showing gratitude. I just truly want to kiss you. And see you naked. And, well... it's not like we have anything better to do for the next few days, so why not?"

There was a long silence in which Clarke bit her lip and stared at Raven, thinking about all the reasons they shouldn't do this. Luckily Raven had thought of all of them to herself, and while some of them had kept her quiet for a long time Raven was also more than prepared to argue against them now she had finally gone for it. Especially now that she finally had the nerve to see it Raven realised just how badly she actually wanted to kiss her. To kiss all over that beautiful body of hers. To see that beautiful body naked. And most of all, just to fuck the beautiful girl. God, she wanted to do that so bad. Thankfully she was finally about to get her wish.

"Okay." Clarke said softly and hesitantly.

"Okay what?" Raven gently pushed.

"You can kiss me." Clarke smiled, already leaning in.

Not needing any more encouragement Raven grinned happily and then leaned in, their lips meeting in a soft, tender kiss. Maybe a bit too soft considering the overwhelming gratitude Raven was feeling towards Clarke, and the equally overwhelming need to celebrate the fact they were alive. But on the other hand this was something Raven had wanted for a very long time, and she wanted to savour it, and perhaps more importantly not to overwhelm Clarke or make her second guess what they were doing. So that soft, tender kiss continued for the next few, long minutes, until finally Raven just couldn't take it any more and she started kicking things up a notch.

Fortunately Clarke was on the same page as she greeted Raven's tongue with her own, those tongues then practically doing battle as the two girls made out like horny teenagers. Along the way Raven gently started pushing Clarke backwards, and then down onto a nearby chair so she could straddle her waist. All of which she did while still maintaining the kiss. Then only then did she allow her hands to start wandering over female flesh for the first time in her life, Raven finding herself surprisingly calm about the whole thing. Maybe it was the fact that Clarke's lips were so soft and welcoming, or that her friend was just a great kisser, but she felt nothing but overwhelming confidence. And maybe something greater than that.

Clarke was certainly surprised by that. Surprised, and yet delighted. It wasn't like she had expected Raven to be shy exactly, but this was bold, even for her. Maybe it was a sign that Raven had been with a girl before, the thought making Clarke feel surprisingly jealous. It was rather unlikely, because Clarke felt strongly that she would have heard something about it, but she couldn't help imagining Raven with some other girl learning the joy of lesbian sex. Maybe even Octavia. Which Clarke would almost certainly have heard about, but she couldn't help imagining now, partly out of jealousy and partly because it was just such a wickedly hot picture.

She would be lying if she claimed she hadn't thought about it before, or better yet herself sandwiched between them, and Clarke had definitely thought about what it might be like to be with one of them. Especially Raven, who she'd been weirdly connected to ever since they first met, and while she regretted everything that happened with Finn she was so glad they had managed to find friendship through it all, and now perhaps something more. But Clarke didn't want to think about the past, or the future right now. She too just wanted to celebrate the fact they were alive, and also show her gratitude to Raven, who had saved Clarke just as much as Clarke had saved her.

At this point of the gentle celebration and gratitude had long since passed and they were literally tearing at each other's clothes, Clarke being the only one with the presence of mind to try and take them off first before doing any damage. Then when they were both naked Raven suddenly broke the kiss, bent her head down and lashed her mouth to one of Clarke's nipples. Clarke let out a loud pleasure filled cry at this, and gently cupped Raven's head to show her approval. She then continued showing her approval as Raven went back and forth between her tits, cupping each of them into her mouth while playing with the other with her free hand while Raven frantically licked, sucked and even gently bit her nipples.

This seemed to last an eternity, almost the entire time Clarke feeling guilty over not at least insisting on swapping over so she could return the favour. Then Raven started moving her mouth lower, and Clarke felt guilty for not being the one to do this first, especially as there was a good chance this was the first time Raven was doing anything with a girl. Clarke should have asked. She should ask now, but she was just so busy moaning, gasping and whimpering in pure pleasure Clarke just couldn't seem to find the words. Then Raven was kneeling in between her legs, looking up at Clarke with nervousness in her eyes which seemed to confirm this was her first time doing this, and Clarke should really be the one to show her how to do it. Although for better or worse, Raven didn't give her the chance.

Raven was normally good at hiding her nervousness when faced with something she hadn't done before, but she thought it was pretty understandable she was doing a lousy job of it now, considering this wasn't just her first time with a girl, but it was her first time with Clarke. Both those things were big, but especially the latter, because well, this was Clarke! Clarke Griffin, Wanheda, the unofficial leader of their people, the girl who had saved them countless times, who had saved Raven countless times, and pretty much the most bad ass chick Raven had ever known. Most of all, the only girl Raven had ever had real feelings for, and the second person overall.

Being bisexual was easy when anything with the same sex was merely a passing thought, or even an increasingly frequent fantasy, but it was another thing when finding yourself pressed up against somebody who's body was similar to your own and frantically kissing them, before moving lower. For Raven it was a wonderful thing, and she especially liked giving Clarke's big boobs the attention they so richly deserved. The attention that Raven had been aching to give them. She just hoped that she would feel the same about eating pussy, because Raven promised herself when she started she wasn't going to stop until she made Clarke cum in her mouth and all over her face.

Thankfully as it turns out there was no need to be nervous, as the second her tongue touched Clarke's cunt Raven's taste-buds were set on fire with a flavour that she instantly loved. She even moaned almost as loud as Clarke as she slowly slid her tongue from the bottom of the other girl's pussy all the way up to the top. Raven then repeated this process, at first trying to keep her licks slow and gentle, but she quickly lost control and started rapidly increasing the pace. Partly because she loved hearing Clarke crying out in pure pleasure because of her, but mostly because Raven obviously wanted more of that yummy girl cream.

She got plenty of it, because while Clarke's pussy had been encouragingly wet by the time Raven got to it just her gentle tongue work was enough to make her juices really start to flow. Soon Raven had no choice but to wrap her mouth around as much of that yummy treat in front of her just so that Clarke wouldn't ruin the chair beneath her. Or at least that was the excuse Raven told herself. Although it was hard to debate it when Clarke's pussy cream started literally sliding straight into her mouth and down her throat, making Raven literally whimper with joy. Besides, it wasn't like Clarke was complaining. In fact Clarke was doing the exact opposite, as she was moaning, gasping and whimpering in pure pleasure.

Clarke continued to be surprised about just how bold Raven was being. Honestly it was wonderfully intoxicating, and Clarke more than welcome that, even if she didn't entirely welcome the way in which Raven was choosing to use that boldness right now. Because sure, what the other girl was doing to felt amazing, but it was all too much, too soon. Especially considering this was their first time together. Clarke very much hoped that it would be the first of many, and if that was the case no doubt there would be times when they would be in a hurry, but right now they were literally trapped indoors, and would be for weeks, which would hopefully be filled with hot lesbian sex.

It was hard not to become distracted by the idea, especially as with every stroke of Raven's tongue she was hitting Clarke's clit. But Clarke had to focus. She had to focus on stopping this. Finding the words to tell Raven to slow down before she came too soon. For better or for worse, that wasn't easy, as every time Clarke opened her mouth to complain Raven did something else which was wonderful, rendering the mighty 'Wanheda' completely speechless. In the end Clarke was only able to focus enough by remembering the first girl who had done this to her. The girl who she had been hopelessly in love with, regardless of what had happened between them. Lexa...

"Raven, stop." Clarke finally croaked, immediately feeling guilty about the way that Raven pulled back slightly with a heart-broken expression on her face. Then before Raven could say anything Clarke quickly interjected, "Oh baby, that was so good. Mmmmm, too good. You are going to make me cum, but I'm not ready for that. Not yet. Ohhhhhh Raven, I want to do this all night, but if you aren't careful you'll nock me unconscious."

"That's the idea." Raven grinned cockily, leaning forward again.

"Yeah, I get that. But, we don't have anywhere else to be, so slow down." Clarke moaned softly, before crying out as Raven started to lick her pussy again, this time wonderfully slowly, "Ooooooh yesssssss, that's it Raven! Lick me just like that. Just like that, ohhhhhhh Goooooddddd! Mmmmm yeahhhhhh, nice and slow, lick my pussy nice and slow! No! Oh shit, avoid my clit, yes, that's it, oh fuck yeah! Oh fuck!"

Even as Raven obliged and not only started gently licking her pussy but avoiding her clit entirely Clarke felt overwhelmed with pleasure simply because this was Raven going down on her. Especially as it could be the first of many times. Or at least, Clarke certainly hoped it would be, and she would be more than happy to return the favour to make that happen, especially as having Raven in between her legs was proving to be even better than she thought it would be, Raven proving to be just as eager and knowing about eating pussy as she was so many other things. It was honestly hard to continue giving her instructions for one reason, although Clarke managed it for the same reason she had been able to tell Raven to slow down, that being her former lover.

Using Lexa's memory as a way Clarke could have more satisfying sex with another woman made her feel incredibly guilty, but Clarke truly believe that Lexa would do the same if the roles were reversed. The Grounders had always lived by a code of the ends justify the means, and Lexa had been guilty of that to a fault. Only Clarke had been able to reason with her, and in the end it had been the ultimate reason behind Lexa's death, which would always make Clarke feel incredibly guilty. That guilt and heart-break were enough to dump icewater on the blaze which was Clarke's lust, and while normally it was enough to snuff it out completely now that fire was just too large, and was threatening to become like the Praimfaya itself as it completely consumed Clarke.

For now Lexa's memory was enough to keep it at bay, as much as Clarke hated herself for it. Although she was having sex with a girl, so it would have been impossible not to think of Lexa. Lexa was her first love, and no matter how much time passed Clarke would probably always think of her. Especially while picturing herself in some kind of relationship with another girl, which yes, was purely physical for now, although if she was being honest Clarke wouldn't mind it becoming more. Which made her feel kind of scared as well as guilty, but mostly she just felt incredible pleasure as Raven continued licking her pussy, Clarke eventually becoming lost in it, and admittedly pleasant memories of Lexa.

Inevitably blissful pleasure gave way to a burning need for more, forcing Clarke to think of increasingly unpleasant memories just to prevent herself from cumming. Or more accurately give Raven the permission she was clearly waiting for to make her cum. Not that Raven made this easy on her as after a long time of just gently licking her pussy the brunette ever so slightly increased the pace of her licks and her attention to Clarke's clit. It was the latter which was Clarke's downfall, Raven first just brushing against that sensitive bundle of nerves with every other lick, then with almost every lick, then with every lick before finally lingering on Clarke's clit with several licks directly to it.

Eventually Raven even took Clarke's clit into her mouth and sucked on it, at which point the blonde lost control completely, "Oooooooohhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, ah fuck Raven! Raven! Oh Raven! Make me cum, please make me cum, ohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk! Yesssssssss, fuck me, fuck me with your tongue, aaaaaaahhhhhh fuck! Tongue fuck me, oooooooh shit, please Raven, stick your tongue inside my cunt and fuck me with it! Fuck me and make me cum, fuck me and make me cum, fuck me and make me cum, ooooooohhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk yessssssssss, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh Gooooooodddddddd Raven! Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk!"

They almost certainly weren't the best instructions ever, but Clarke clearly got her point across, because pretty much straight after she got those words out Raven slid her tongue down to her entrance, even managing to tease her by leaving it there for a few long seconds. Then Raven shoved her tongue as deep as it would go into Clarke, almost making Clarke cum on the spot. Clearly annoyed she had failed to do that Raven started hammering her tongue in and out of Clarke's cunt. Or maybe Raven was just as out of control as Clarke was, and just yearned to make her cum. Whatever the case in a matter of seconds Raven had tongue fucked Clarke to an incredible orgasm, and thankfully it wasn't the last.

No, like Niylah and yes Lexa before her Raven was able to effortlessly give Clarke multiple orgasms, and she even did it without any prompting from Clarke who was very much incoherent at that point. Each of those orgasms were just as strong as the last, if not more, and each were the kind of earth-shattering climaxes Clarke had only had from women. To be fair the men she had been with were far from the cream of the crop, while the women very much had been, but at times like this Clarke wondered if she should stop labelling herself as bi and embrace the second scariest L-word as her official label. Which was often her last thought before she lost the ability to think, and this time was no different.

Raven had just as much trouble thinking just from going down on Clarke, so when her female friend came in her mouth Raven became a completely mindless animal. At first she was only focused on one thing, swallowing every drop of that precious liquid which was somehow even better then Clarke's regular pussy cream. Then once Clarke stopped cumming Raven quickly licked up any leftovers before thrusting her tongue back into the other girl in an attempt to get more, which was an attempt which almost instantly succeeded, prompting Raven to quickly remove her tongue again so she could swallow everything Clarke had to give her. Or at least the majority of it.

During that first time Raven had just about managed to get the majority of it, despite pulling her tongue out a little too late, but either she got tired or Clarke began producing more liquid, or probably a combination of the two, but whatever the case she soon found she just couldn't swallow even half of Clarke's cum. Although on the bright side whatever she couldn't swallow ended up covering her face, making Raven feel like she was being marked as a pussy licking slut. Clarke's pussy licking slut. Oh yes, that's exactly what Raven wanted to be from now on. Fuck, at that moment she wanted to tattoo 'Clarke Griffin's Pussy Licking Slut' on her forehead, so there would be no confusion about what her role in life was.

More importantly she wanted to be Clarke Griffin's Pussy Pleasing Slut, Raven soon realising she couldn't do that with her tongue alone. Not this time. So although it was almost physically painful she removed her tongue and replaced it with a finger, which she buried into Clarke's cunt and then started hammering it in and out of her. This allowed her to pull back and see just how beautiful Clarke looked, and concentrate on just how loudly the other girl was screaming for her, and fuck, why couldn't she have been Clarke's first girl? Or just Clarke's first? The two of them meeting on the Ark and becoming lovers nearly instantly so they wouldn't have to waste years not doing this?

For a few long seconds Raven was completely lost in those very pleasant thoughts, then proving she was more in control of her body than she seemed Clarke reached down, grabbed Raven's face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Or maybe instinct was taking over, and Clarke just yearned to be kissed. Either way Raven suddenly found herself kissing Clarke Griffin while still fingering her, her female friend tasting herself on her lips, and then her tongue, gradually making Raven want to cum. Then, as if she was reading her mind, Clarke made that happen by sliding a hand down her pants, making Raven cry out joyfully into the wonderful kiss.

Clarke made sure that her fingers slid over Raven's underwear at first, wanting to tease her friend a little bit before giving her what she wanted. Although it didn't matter, because Raven's panties were so wet Clarke might as well have been touching bare skin. Although both girls noticed the difference when she pushed those panties aside less than a minute later and started rubbing the other girl's cunt with no barriers in between them. That really made Raven cry out into Clarke's mouth, which in turn made Clarke grinned triumphantly. Especially as she was only just getting started. Oh yes, Raven hadn't seen, or more accurately felt, anything yet.

Proving that point Clarke allowed her fingertips to begin lingering more and more on Raven's clit, which got even more pleasant sounds out of her friend, although they also confirmed Clarke's suspicions that Raven was on the verge of orgasm already. On the one hand that prove just how much Raven had liked going down on her, which was kind of obvious given how eagerly she had been to eat Clarke's pussy and swallow her cum, but it was nice to have physical confirmation that it wasn't out of some misplaced form of gratitude, and because she genuinely wanted this. On the other hand, Clarke wanted this to last much longer. Oh well, Clarke would just have to make sure the next time she gave Raven the long, slow, detailed attention she deserves.

For now Clarke just tried to get a finger into Raven without making her cum right away. Which wasn't easy, Raven seemingly right on the edge from the moment Clarke just pushed her fingertip inside her, but by moving slowly and carefully she was just about able to get that finger up to the knuckle inside the other girl. Clarke tried to move just as slowly when she began pumping that finger in and out of Raven, but it was no use, her friend was just too far gone and she went crashing over the edge. All Clarke could really do at that point was break the kiss, pull back and get a good look at Raven's orgasm face, which she instantly adored, although not as much as staring into Raven's eyes.

Through Raven's first orgasm the two girls became completely lost in staring into each other's eyes, then almost simultaneously they began to pick up the pace until they were frantically fingering each other. Clarke was fairly certain that Raven started it, although it didn't matter at that point. In a really petty way Clarke was proud of the fact that she made Raven cum a couple more times before she did, although that was because Raven was already on a high, and it was fairly easy for Clarke to keep her there given all the tricks she knew about pleasing women. Although soon fingering just wasn't enough for Clarke. No, she needed to taste Raven's pussy, and perhaps more importantly, her cum.

Raven was content with what they were doing now. Honestly it felt like she should pull Clarke's hand away from her cunt so she could concentrate on thanking her friend for saving her again by giving her a record number of orgasms, but selfishly Raven wanted some satisfaction of her own so she didn't do that. At the same time she didn't want to stop touching Clarke, but it was becoming increasingly difficult with every orgasm she had for Raven to continue fingering the other girl. It was hard enough when Clarke was just teasing her pussy lips with her fingertips, which had felt so good it was almost like cumming, but now there were two fingers inside of her and Clarke was rubbing her clit with her thumb, making Raven feel like she was constantly cumming.

"Sit on my face." Clarke suddenly ordered hoarsely, before pulling Raven's hand away from her pussy and slowly lowering them to the floor.

Switching back and forth between kissing the other girl and staring into her eyes as they made each other cum had been so wonderful that Raven was reluctant to do as Clarke asked. But she was just feeling so physically overwhelmed that she didn't stop her, and the next thing the brunette knew was that the blonde had positioned them so Clarke was laying on her back with Raven's cunt pressed against her mouth. It was also hard for Raven to complain as Clarke kept her fingers inside her the whole time, and once in position she not only started the fingering again but she wrapped her mouth around Raven's clit and sucked it, which of course made Raven cum again. And then again, and then again, and then again.

Then Clarke swapped her fingers for her tongue, immediately shoving it into Raven's cunt and thrusting it in and out until she came, which didn't take long, Raven cumming so hard that time she pretty much blacked out. She was dully aware of Clarke switching back and forth between fingering her and tongue fucking her, but that was only because the Earth-shattering orgasms continued until Raven was literally begging for mercy. Or at least Raven thought she was. It was hard to tell, especially as Clarke didn't stop right away. The next thing she was really aware of was being spooned by Clarke, which was so nice she continued just lying there for quite some time.

"We should probably do this in a bed next time." Clarke quipped, breaking the silence.

"Yeah..." Raven agreed, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable, before questioning, "Next time?"

"Well, I don't have anything better to do for the next five weeks. Or for as long as Praimfaya rains." Clarke pointed out, "Do you?"

"No. And next time sounds great to me." Raven smiled lazily.

"Great." Clarke smiled back, "So, wanna go find a bed?"

"No." Raven said, before explaining, "That involves moving. Moving bad. No moving."

"I'll go down on you again. This time longer." Clarke offered, "I'm thinking at least an hour. Maybe the rest of the day."

"Let's go." Raven grinned.

Which caused the two girls to share a giggle, but moving was easier said than done given what they had just done, and their bodies were still recovering from the battering they had taken from Praimfaya and especially the radiation which came with it. Still, eventually they were able to stumble onto their feet and search the facility just long enough to find a bed which they collapsed on for a few hours, just resting. Then they had more mind-blowing sex, then food, then more mind-blowing sex, then cuddling and talking, and then more mind-blowing sex, and so on. Given last few years it wasn't up against stiff competition, but it was easily the best day of Raven's life, as Clarke showed her they could do more than just survive as long as it was just the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 100. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Clarke and Raven had been preparing themselves for what they would see after Praimfaya, but imagining it and seeing it were too different things, and to actually see there was nothing left but sand and ruin was beyond daunting. Luckily they had each other, their hands firmly clasped to remind them both they weren't alone in this world, and as long as the other drew breath they had a chance of surviving. And hopefully, more than surviving. But even that was a small comfort to Clarke at that moment, because it just felt like there was no way to survive in this new world. Luckily they knew a place which would be liveable, at least for a while, and they should really get to it as soon as possible.

"We should get going. If we hurry we can make the bunker before nightfall." Clarke said softly as she continued to stare out into the wasteland.

"What's the rush? The bunker isn't going anywhere." Raven softly pointed out, also not initially looking at the other girl.

"Raven..." Clarke began with a warning sigh.

"I know. Supplies are low, and it's our best chance." Raven interrupted her with a sigh of her own, before finally turning to the other girl and adding, "But I'm not exactly looking forward to being stuck in a confined space with a couple hundred people. I like it just being the two of us."

"Me too." Clarke admitted with a smile, squeezing Raven's hand gently as she turned to her, "But, what if we can't get in?"

"Then we'll figure it out." Raven said simply, and then when Clarke gave her an unimpressed look she gently pulled her girlfriend into her arms, pressed their foreheads together and softly told her, "Hey, we will. I promise."

"You can't-" Clarke began.

"I can!" Raven insisted, "Because I've got you, and you've got me. We always figured it out before, because we had something to live for. Only instead of our people, this time it's us. And I know as long as I breathe, and you do, there's no stopping us."

Unknowingly Raven was echoing what Clarke had so recently thought, which caused her to smile softly, and cautiously admit, "I know. I just, I can't lose you. Not when I just got you."

"Me neither. And you won't, I promise." Raven softly swore as she gently cupped Clarke's cheek, "I love you."

Clarke smiled and replied without hesitation, "I love you too."

This was only a few weeks into their relationship, which would be too early for a couple to exchange such words normally, but they had been intensely bonded for years before that, had unspoken connection, and then spent weeks alone together almost 24/7. So the exchange felt natural, especially as it wasn't something they'd been able to hold in even for a few days, let alone a few weeks. Which meant there was no freaking out when they exchanged those words now, just two people smiling softly and then pressing their lips together in a sign of love and devotion to each other. And a very much needed distraction of what had become of their world.

After several long minutes of slow, gentle kissing Raven reluctantly pulled back and admitted, "Before we go, I have a little present for you."

"Is it sex?" Clarke guessed dryly, although she was unable to stop herself from smiling.

"No, but it's something we can use during sex." Raven revealed.

"Oooooh, you made a sex toy." Clarke grinned, before frowning, "When did you find the time?"

"You're a pretty heavy sleeper." Raven teased, giving Clarke a wink.

Despite herself Clarke giggled at this, and allowed Raven to take her hand again and lead her through what had been their home for the past few weeks. Sadly there wasn't much left of it, as the mansion had been destroyed by Praimfaya, leaving only the basement. Luckily there had been quarters they could use there, along with some rations that Raven had stored up for a rainy day. Or sand stormy day, as the case may be. Clarke hadn't exactly been searching those quarters for anything out of place, but she would have thought she would have noticed Raven sneaking something into her underwear drawer. As it turned out she had been wrong, given the way that Raven went to the drawer, before pausing and then turning back to her with a smile.

"You know what? How about some foreplay first?" Raven offered.

"Tease." Clarke pretended to grumble in annoyance.

"What? I'm building anticipation." Raven argued, before pointing out, "Besides, what's your rush? Can't we just enjoy our last moments of being alone together?"

"No, we totally can. I was just teasing." Clarke explained softly, stepping into Raven's personal space, "And you're sweet."

"Yeah?" Raven grinned.

"Yeah." Clarke clarified, listing off, "Making us a nice toy we can play with, wanting to make our last time alone together extra special, and insisting on slow gentle love? I think that all that deserves a reward, don't you?"

"You're my reward." Raven said softly.

"Oh God, that was so cheesy." Clarke chuckled, before reassuring, "You're just lucky I love you, otherwise I wouldn't be about to go down on you."

"I love you too." Raven beamed softly, before quickly adding, "Wait, I wanted to-"

"No, no, no, I reward you first. Then you get to use your toy on me." Clarke negotiated, raising an eyebrow as she added, "Deal?"

"Deal." Raven eagerly agreed.

They then kissed again, briefly this time, before pulling back and simultaneously starting to strip themselves. Usually they like to strip each other, but the last few times they had done that there had been some accidental ripping, and Raven was good at fixing machines, while Clarke was good at fixing people, but neither one of them was particularly good at fixing clothes. So this seemed like a good precaution. Besides, this could be the last time they saw each other naked for a while, and they both wanted to take their time to enjoy this. Then once they were both completely naked they kissed again, moaning happily because of it, and getting to press their naked bodies against each other.

Raven then found herself being gently lowered onto the bed with Clarke getting on top of her so they could press their naked bodies against each other again. With practice ease they managed to avoid breaking the kiss the entire time, and they spent several long minutes after that just making out, but of course it wasn't long before Clarke finally pulled away from Raven's lips and moved down to her neck. Which again caused happy moans, with were much louder now they were free of each other's mouths, especially Raven's. Then whimpers and cries were added to the mix as Clarke insisted lingering on her neck, mostly just kissing it first, but then beginning to suck and even gently biting, clearly trying to leave her mark.

This was something they had been gleefully doing to each other over the past few weeks just for the pleasure of being able to see it themselves later, but now that she might be seeing some of their friends again before these marks faded, and Raven loved that idea. Not as much as marking Clarke, and someone seeing that, but still, the idea of walking into the bunker with evidence that she had been fooling around with someone was hot, considering there was only one person she could be doing that with. And vice versa when they saw the marks on Clarke's neck. Although again, just seeing them herself would be good. Of course there was a chance those marks would fade by then, but that was okay, because it just gave them an excuse to make those marks again.

As much as Raven welcomed those ideas she was grateful when Clarke moved lower, kissing her way down her chest, up one of her tits and then wrapping her lips around her nipple. That touch alone would have been enough to make Raven let out a soft sound of happiness, but it was much louder because Clarke swirled her tongue around the nipple and then sucked it. Which she did for a few wonderful seconds, before switching it to the other nipple, taking the time to fully repeat the process, meaning that Clarke kissed down one boob and up the other before treating Raven's nipple to her tongue and lips. Although that second time Clarke first sucked and then licked Raven's nipple, and continuously switched it up as she went back and forth between them.

Eventually Clarke started licking and sucking harder and faster, using her hands to play with whichever breast she was working on and pushing the other more firmly into her mouth, and occasionally even bit down on her nipples, which was all wonderful. But Raven wanted more. She needed more. Which Raven tried to hold back from mentioning for as long as she could, because after all this would be the last time they had sex for a while, and more to the point the very last time they would be having sex in this place which meant so much to them. But inevitably it just became too much, Raven at first trying to be subtle by gently pushing down on Clarke's head, before ultimately firmly telling her what she wanted.

"Lower." Raven whimpered, "Please Clarke, mmmmm, that feels so good, ooooooh, but I need more. I need your mouth, mmmmm, your tongue, oh fuck, lower. I need it on my pussy! Ohhhhh yesssssss, mmmmm, please Clarke, lick me! Lick me, suck me, eat me, oh fuck yes, that's it Clarke, lower! Fucking lick my pussy you beautiful little pussy slut! Oh yes, ooooooooohhhhhhhh, fuck yes!"

Clarke was a little reluctant to leave Raven's tits considering this special occasion, and how much time her girlfriend normally took on her boobs, but she too was eager for them to move onto other things, so all it took was a little pleading from Raven and she in fact moved lower. She made sure to kiss her way down Raven's stomach in the process, but Clarke could have definitely spent longer doing that, and had done in the past when she was in a particularly playful mood. Hell, she almost considered kissing her way up and down Raven's thighs like she sometimes did, just to further tease her. But no, they had both had more than enough of at least that kind of teasing.

What Clarke did next was arguably teasing, but it was a lot more satisfying for the both of them, especially at first, which was proven by just how loudly Raven cried out and then moaned in pure joy. Which of course Clarke received as a result of her first lick to Raven's pussy, the blonde drawing it out by pressing her tongue to the bottom of the brunette's twat and sliding it upwards as slowly as possible so they could both savour this precious moment. She then repeated the process over and over again, albeit maybe a tiny bit quicker, and avoiding Raven's clit. Well, mostly. Clarke may have teasingly brushed against it on occasion, but that was all. At least for now.

That was more than enough to get some extremely positive responses out of Raven, and not just the whimpers, moans, gasps, and cries she was letting out. No, Clarke was rewarded with Raven's pussy cream, which she had been addicted to ever since the first time she had tasted it. Which ironically had been in this bed, shortly after their first time together, meaning that this could be the first place she tasted it, and the last if they couldn't get into the bunker. No, Clarke had to ignore such a negative outcome. She had to survive. More than survive. For Raven. With Raven. And she would, which Clarke was more determined of that than ever.

Luckily there was an easy distraction from at least those negative thoughts by simply concentrating on what had become her favourite flavour of pussy. And Clarke was lucky enough to have tasted plenty ever since she landed on the ground. There was of course her first, Lexa, who had a wonderful cunt, but memories of it was soaked in tragedy. Then there had been Niylah, and a few other Grounder girls eager to jump into bed with Wanheda, which she had all enjoyed, but it had made her think she would never find someone like this again. But she had been wrong. So wonderfully wrong. Raven tasted just as good, and was just as good, and they were both alive, and together, and at least in this moment life was perfect.

Raven couldn't agree more. After all, what could be better than laying back and receiving enthusiastic and skilled head from the person you had fallen hopelessly in love with? And fuck, that stereotype about girls knowing how to eat pussy better than guys? So true. At least in Raven's admittedly very limited experience. It was possible there were men out there with half of the enthusiasm as Clarke, but Raven certainly hadn't found them. Equally maybe Clarke was just more naturally skilled than anyone ever at eating pussy, or had way more experience than she was letting on. Either way Raven greatly benefited from it. And Clarke totally lived up to being a pussy slut.

Name-calling during sex wasn't something Raven was into with men, but Clarke really seem to like it, and with her it wasn't necessarily name-calling. Hell, pussy slut seemed like a downright appropriate nickname considering just how much Clarke happily confessed she liked pussy, she had spent a long time in between Raven's legs happily proving it. Although was quite a while before Raven called Clarke any names, or gay for any other form of encouragement, as she was far too busy, whimpering, moaning and gasping at the wonderful sensations she was feeling. And seeing for that matter, as she still couldn't get over looking between her legs to see long blonde hair, and occasionally beautiful blue eyes staring up at her.

It wasn't long before she had to look away, because of this was the last time they did this, the last time Raven received this type of pleasure, she definitely wanted it to last, and looking down to see that pretty blonde had was just too intense. To know that it was another girl doing this to her. That it was Clarke Griffin, her long time girl crush turned girlfriend, licking her pussy. Especially when they would lock eyes, and she would see such affection, desire, and even love in Clarke's eyes. So instead Raven did her best to close her eyes and pondered for the millionth time whether she packed everything they needed, and whether she could sneak any more of the things she been tinkering with into her backpack. Yes, most of them would be useful, but she was a mechanic at heart, and always love to tinker.

When that wasn't enough to distract her was going on, and contemplating their chances of survival was just too depressing to dwell on, Raven instead focused on the last few blissful years she'd had with a wonderful girl eating her out. If she got trapped with just about anyone else, especially a boyfriend, Raven would have probably ended up killing them, or vice versa, but it turned out Clarke Griffin was the perfect person for her to be trapped with. They just never seem to tire of each other, falling deeper in love more each day to the point where it was sickening. And it helped that Clarke was amazing at sex. Maybe especially at giving head, something which was once again proved.

As much as Raven tried her best it always felt like she was playing catch up to Clarke's skills. Luckily for her for once she wouldn't have too rely on her tongue, or even her fingers, to get her girlfriend off. No, Raven had been saving something for this occasion, which would allow her to live out a fantasy she'd been having a lot lately. One which would hopefully make Clarke cum nice and hard. Ideally harder than ever before. Something Raven couldn't help but fantasise about, as she'd been doing for weeks as she worked on that particular special project, and with a combination of that and Clarke's tongue working her pussy ultimately caused her to let out some of that aforementioned encouragement.

"Ohhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, right there! Mmmmmmmm, lick me right there you little pussy slut!" Raven moaned out loudly, no longer able to resist, "Oooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, just like that. Oh Clarke! Clarke! Ohhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, more, more, more, oh yes! Oh fuck! Fuck yes! Yesssssssssss, lick my clit, aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk, ohhhhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddddddd!"

That was all it took for Clarke to increase her attention to Raven's clit, which at first just meant brushing against with almost every lick, but soon that meant every lick, and then lingering on it. Clarke even took it into her mouth and started gently sucking on it with just the right amount of pressure to bring Raven to the edge of orgasm, without letting her go over that edge. Or in other words, what Raven had become wonderfully used to in her time as Clarke Griffin's girlfriend. Which also gave her the ability to resist the urge to beg for more for a few long minutes, which was agonising pleasure she wished could last forever, but ultimately it just became too much for her.

"Please Clarke, make me cum. I need to cum." Raven whimpered softly, her words increasing in volume as she became increasingly desperate, "Please, please, please, ohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, fuck me! Tongue fuck my pussy, ooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, fuck it good! Oh Clarke! Clarke, oh please, make me cum! I need to cum. I need it sooooooooo bad! Please, oh fuck, fuck me, mmmmmmm, fuck yes, show me just how much of the little pussy loving slut my girlfriend is by shoving your tongue into me and ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkk yessssssssss, fuck me Clarke, FUCK ME, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Predictably Clarke kept her squirming for a few more long seconds, Raven able to feel her girlfriend grinning against her cunt. Although thankfully it did mean that Clarke eased off Raven's clit and then slid her tongue down to her entrance, momentarily making it easier for her to get her words out. It also meant that her frustration at not being able to cum dramatically increased, but even then two girlfriends locked eyes and exchange a loving look. Okay, there was a lot of shameless teasing on Clarke's part, and frustration on Raven's part, but the love was obviously their between them, pushing the brunette even closer to the edge as the blonde continued teasing her entrance.

Although that was mercifully short as it was not long before Clarke was pushing her tongue as deep as it would go into Raven's pussy, Wanheda instantly giving the mechanic a powerful climax which had her screaming loudly in pure pleasure, her words an incoherent mess, just a series of swear words and the sounds of ecstasy. Her mind quickly became incoherent too, although just before it did Raven looked down in between her legs and smiled, blissfully happy, at the person she was in love with. She could have been wrong, but she thought that Clarke returned that gaze. Not that it mattered, because either way Clarke bombarded her with ecstasy until her mind felt like it melted.

Clarke was dully aware of locking eyes with Raven, as her eyes were glazed over with the joy of tasting the girl cum which squirted directly into her mouth and down her throat. She had so little warning that first time, and thankfully she'd been able to pull her tongue out and wrap her mouth around Raven's entrance fast enough that she was pretty much was able to get every drop of that precious liquid. Unfortunately she wasn't so lucky with the climaxes that followed, but she was able to still swallow a decent amount of it. Besides, whatever ended up on her face just reminded her what a little pussy slut she was, something which was especially true in moments that Clarke was making another girl cum for her.

While she was busy getting lost in that heavenly taste Clarke's body thankfully switched to autopilot, allowing her to reassert her tongue into Raven's cunt as soon as the first climax was done, and then fuck her to another climax. And then another, and then another, and then another. And always removing her tongue, just in time to swallow at least some of that yummy treat. Until of course she decided to change things up by exchanging her tongue for her fingers, pushing two fingers straight away into that welcoming hole, and eventually adding a third, while moving her mouth upwards to suck on Raven's clit. Something which naturally led to more orgasms.

She then switched back and forth between those techniques for a little while, before switching hands so she could push a cum coated finger into her girlfriend's ass hole. That combined with the fingers in her twat an the tongue flicking her clit then pushed Raven over the edge of such a powerful climax that she genuinely thought she had knocked her girl unconscious for a few long seconds. Which would have been a shame, considering they really should get going. And selfishly, Clarke would have liked a little attention herself. Little did she know she was going to get a lot more than she bargained for, the first hint of which came when Raven reached down, grabbed her head and pulled her upwards into a kiss.

This was pretty much a standard for them after oral, however Clarke wasn't sure Raven had ever kissed her this passionately before. Not that Clarke was complaining. No, she wasn't complaining very loudly, in the form of kissing Raven almost just as frantically. Especially when Raven was tasting her own cum and pussy cream against her lips and tongue, and inside her mouth, which made Clarke grin with satisfaction into the kiss. Then all of a sudden Raven was breaking it to lick some of the juices off of Clarke's face, causing both girls to giggle and pressed their foreheads against each other as they shared another smile. Then more kissing. A lot more kissing.

Raven kind of became lost in that for a while, before reminding herself of her plan, so she reluctantly broke it and ordered, "Get down on your knees."

Which caused Clarke to raise an eyebrow, and tease, "Again baby? Mmmmmmm, isn't it my turn?"

"Oh believe me, it is." Raven promised, "In fact, like I said, I have an extra special surprise for you to mark this occasion. But first, I want you to get down on your knees in front of me, and close your eyes. What? I told you it was a surprise. And you'll love it, trust me."

As Raven was talking Clarke gave her another look, but then she simply replied, "Well, I do trust you. And I like surprises."

"I like you." Raven smiled goofily, unable to resist saying that and gently kissing her girlfriend after Clarke did as she was told.

"I love you too." Clarke chuckled. After that far too brief kiss, "Now get on with it, we don't have all day."

Raven knew that, but she couldn't help staring at Clarke's pretty face as it was still right in front of hers, wondering how she got so lucky to find such intense love with someone so wonderful. They were so very nearly trapped here alone, or apart, or worse, but instead the stars had aligned to give them five beautiful years together, and without having to worry about anyone else, they could just concentrate on surviving, or just being happy together. Then she scrambled to the aforementioned draw, pulled out the toy she had been saving for a special occasion, and briefly hesitated. Given Clarke was bi she thought it would be a safe bet that she would be into this, but as she fumbled with strapping it onto herself and then trying to casually sit in front of her lover it was a bit awkward and nerve wracking.

"O, okay." Raven stammered nervously, "You can open your eyes now."

Clarke did as she was told, briefly looking very surprised at what was staring at her in the face then she looked up at her girlfriend and smiled, "Oh Raven, I love it."

"Really?" Raven grinned.

"Uh-huh. Mmmmmmm, such a wonderful surprise." Clarke confirmed, a wicked grin crossing her face, "In fact, why don't I show you how much I love it?"

With that Clarke slowly opened her mouth as wide as she could, slid it over the head of the strap-on dildo and then wrapped her lips around it so she could suck it. Then she briefly bobbed her head up and down it, before taking it out of her mouth and sliding her tongue up and down the shaft. She then went right back to the sucking, switching between these techniques while mostly keeping her eyes locked with Raven. Which honestly should have been silly, as of course Raven couldn't feel it like a guy would, but holy shit, it was hot as hell. Maybe even more than all those fantasies she'd had about this moment, which was really saying something, as Raven had fantasised about this a lot.

Part of that fantasy was of course Raven reaching down and stroking Clarke's beautiful long hair while gently taunting her, "That's it Clarke, suck my cock! Mmmmmmm, that's so hot baby. This is exactly why I wanted you on your knees for this, mmmmmmmm, ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, so you could suck my cock and get it nice and ready for your pussy. Oh yes, suck it good. Be my little cock sucker! Ooooooooh, I like that. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, Clarke Griffin, the mighty Wanheda, my cock sucking slut! Yeahhhhhhhhh Clarke, suck it deep. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, come on Clarke, I know it's been awhile, and you're out of practice, but you must be able to do better than that."

At first Clarke preened at the praise that Raven was only too happy to give her at first, and then glared up at her at the obvious challenge at the end. The two girls then stared at each other for a few long seconds, before Clarke grinned around the cock in her mouth and started pushing her mouth lower than before. So low that it entered her throat, obviously causing her to gag and choke on it, so much so that Raven almost stopped her in the fear that her girlfriend would seriously hurt herself in trying to prove her wrong. But just when it seemed to be getting serious, Clarke pulled herself upwards and gave herself a few long minutes to breathe as she went back to gently bobbing her head up and down the first few inches, before trying again.

To Raven's amazement with each one of those tries Clarke was able to get further down the dick, until her lips reached the base, announcing every single inch was buried inside her mouth and throat. Clarke wasn't able to hold that position for very long, and she choked and gagged more violently than ever before, but she did it. And she seem proud of herself for it, grinning up at Raven, as she began to do it again and again, bobbing her head up and down the entire length, which honestly made Raven extremely jealous. Which was petty and ridiculous, because of course she knew that Clarke had dated men, including Raven's boyfriend without knowing about it, but now she just couldn't get those thoughts out of her head, consuming her so much she could no longer enjoy the blow job.

Clarke hadn't sucked cock in years, obviously, and she hadn't actually done it that many times with a guy, but she used to practice with a vibrator back in her days on the Ark in the hopes that when she was able to find a decent boyfriend she would be able to keep him. If she had known then that her most significant relationships would be with women she might not have bothered, except for the fact that this had become quite the fantasy for her. So much so that she had actually asked Raven if she could make her one of these things, only to be told that was impossible as she didn't have the materials. Obviously she had lied, but it was hard to be mad about it when this made for such a wonderful surprise.

Initially it seemed like Raven enjoyed this just as much as she did, what with the eager stroking it Clarke's hair, the look in her eyes, and of course the dirty talk. But then she seemed to get weirdly lost in this act, and Clarke wasn't sure whether it was because she was enjoying it so much, or whether this wasn't enough for her any more, and she didn't want to mention into the blonde, who was clearly having fun. And Clarke was, a lot, but the whole reason she practised giving blow jobs was to keep her love interested, and she couldn't let her down now. Particularly when there was something more pleasurable they could be doing, especially for her. Something Clarke was only too eager to do.

So without another word Clarke pulled herself up, grabbed Raven's head in both hands and kissed her firmly on the lips while straddling her lover's waist. Once the kiss was underway Clarke moved her hands downwards so she could guide the cock to the entrance to her pussy and then slowly pushed down on it. While she was trying to line herself up properly Clarke rubbed herself with the wet dildo, causing her to moan and whimper into Raven's mouth with a mixture of pleasure and anticipation. She then of course let out a much, much louder sound of pleasure as for the first time in a very long time she was stretched by something bigger than a few fingers and tongue, and as much as she loved Raven's tongue and fingers it was amazing to feel this again.

When she realised what Clarke was doing Raven broke the kiss and slapped her ass, before trying to scold her, although the fact that she was breathless and clearly not mad, was hardly intimidating, "And, who gave you permission to ride me, huh? My leg is fix now, remember? Maybe I want you in a different position?"

"Oooooooooh, we can do that, mmmmmmmm fuck!" Clarke moaned, honestly barely paying attention, although meaning every word, "Put me in any position you want! Ohhhhhhhhhh God, I just wanna be fucked!"

There was a brief pause as Raven genuinely thought about this for a few long seconds, before grumbling, "Actually, this is good. For now."

Although Clarke barely heard that she was glad she did, because of course she had to giggle with delight at Raven trying to boss her around. This in turn caused this adorable pout to cross the brunette's beautiful face, which sadly didn't last that long as the other girl clearly became consumed with the same thing which was consuming Clarke, namely the rest of the dildo slowly sliding inside into the blonde. Which again, was amazing, going nice and slowly so she could savour every single second of it. She wished it could last forever, but far too soon Clarke was sitting on Raven's lap with every inch of that dick inside her, both girls locking eyes and exchanging a soft smile, before once again they kissed.

Raven loved kissing Clarke, especially when they were pressed against each other so closely like this. Normally she just became lost in it, but she couldn't forget about the fact that the dildo she had been personally perfecting over the last year was buried inside of Clarke's cunt at that moment. Oh yes, Clarke was sitting on her lap with every inch of that girl cock buried inside of her, making this one of the most intense kisses they had ever had. And it only got better when Clarke started bouncing up and down, officially beginning to ride her for the very first time, and the very first time they were having sex with a strap-on. And it was glorious.

Admittedly it made keeping up the kiss a little difficult, but Clarke went nice and slowly at first, giving them both plenty of chance to enjoy the lip lock while the blonde was bouncing up and down the brunette's dick. Of course, what was equally enjoyable was being able to stare into each other's eyes during sex, which was presumably why Clarke eventually broke the kiss. Actually, they didn't spend the majority of the next few minutes after that staring into each other's eyes. No, Clarke was too busy leaning back, closing her eyes and crying out in pleasure, while Raven found herself staring at Clarke's big boobs bouncing up and down in time with her thrusts so hypnotically.

It was no secret that Clarke Griffin was stunningly beautiful, but Raven was pretty sure that most would agree her best feature was those big, beautiful tits of hers. They weren't ridiculously big, like some of those girls in the porn that she had watched, but unlike those girls they were all natural, and just... perfect! Raven could have gladly sucked on them for hours, had done so in the past, and was filled with the overwhelming urge to do that now. An urge she resisted at first, but as Clarke was distracted she decided to indulge in this desire, confident in the knowledge that her girlfriend wouldn't mind. And sure enough, when she leaned forward to wrap her mouth around one of those big tits Clarke cried out joyfully and cupped the back of Raven's head, pushing her more firmly against her.

She then moaned happily, "Oh God yes Raven, oooooooooh, that feels so good, soooooooo gooooooooddddddddd, ohhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk! I love it! I love your mouth on me, mmmmmmm, and your cock inside me. Mmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, this is amazing! Thank you so much for doing this. Mmmmmmmmm, it's the best present ever. Oh fuck me, oh fuck!"

Grinning proudly around the nipple in her mouth Raven rewarded Clarke for her encouraging words by sucking even more passionately, and sliding her tongue around that sensitive bundle of flesh. She then started going back and forth between them, much to the continuous delight of both girls. It was something Raven felt like she could do all day, and it felt like they got pretty close, Clarke holding back for a impressive amount of time, before asking for more. Maybe even a record amount, to the point where Raven was also craving more. But for at least that moment she was happy with exactly what they were doing, especially when she took a break from licking and sucking to just rub her face in those big boobs.

Clarke giggled with delight at this. Her lovers all seemed to do this, and while it wasn't as physically pleasurable as some of the other things Raven was currently doing to her Clarke got an incredible mental kick out of it. Besides, it wasn't like it lasted too long, Raven quickly returning to licking and sucking her tits, adding her hands to the equation, which before this had been sliding over her body, mostly ending up on her ass which she gleefully squeezed and fondled, but she eventually did those things to Clarke's tits, making it even harder for her to hold back on begging for more. Or more likely, getting more herself by increasing the pace of her thrusting.

She resisted for as long as she could, but it had just been so long since she had a cock inside her. Don't get her wrong, she was more than satisfied without it, as Raven was an amazing lover, and had only become more amazing with all the practice they'd had. However now places inside of Clarke which hadn't been touched in years were being stimulated, places she wasn't sure would be ever touched again, and to be experiencing that happening again, was truly overwhelming. Especially with Raven all over her tits like this. Oh yes, Clarke could only hold back so long before making herself cum, or begging for more. And she knew Raven actually had a preference, which was honestly the same one she had.

Despite this Clarke tried to be sneaky and just slowly increase the pace of the bouncing, and hope that Raven simply wouldn't notice. For better or for worse she did, pulling back from Clarke's tits and scowling at her girlfriend. Clarke grinned wickedly, and just kept bouncing at the same pace, and even increased it. God, it was so wrong of her, but she totally got off on the annoyed expression on her lover's face. Which was the same story when Raven tried to get her to stop by smacking her ass. She then finally succeeded in stopping her, and punishing her, by holding her firmly down against her, pressing a lingering kiss against her lips, then pulling back and smiling wickedly.

"Do you want something?" Raven asked cheekily.

"You know what I want." Clarke moaned.

"Tell me anyway." Raven insisted.

Initially Clarke just glared at her girlfriend, before whimpering and then crying out increasingly loudly, "I wanna cum, mmmmmmmm oooooooooooh Raven, please let me cum. Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, I want to cum soooooooooo bad, mmmmmmmm, please let me? Ohhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, make me cum on your cock. Or let me do it! I don't care, ohhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk, I just want to cum. Please baby?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." Raven purred, before letting go of Clarke's butt and then smacking it, "Go on then, make yourself cum. Mmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, fucking cum! Do it good and hard, ohhhhhhhhhh, and maybe I'll help you. Oh yes, do a good job and I promise, I'll fuck you good and hard. Just like you fucked me."

It was pretty much guaranteed that Raven would do that regardless, but just in case Clarke didn't waste time moaning a 'thank you' and quickly picking up the pace until she was slamming herself up and down with every ounce of her strength. Of course it didn't take that long to make her cum, and when she did it certainly hit her good and hard. Probably because it had been a while since she last came on a cock, a joy she wasn't sure she would get again, and to cum on Raven's cock was extra satisfying. Especially when inevitably Raven started thrusting into her at the same pace that Clarke was using, meaning the two girls were working together to make sure this was as effective for them both as possible.

Raven meant to start thrusting sooner, but she was just so overwhelmed by the joy of actually having Clarke Griffin cumming for her again, and this time like never before. Oh yes, this time Clarke was cumming on her cock, and while it wasn't flesh and blood, and Raven didn't even want it to be, it was still an incredible mental high. Something that Raven savored for what felt like an eternity, before she remembered what she was supposed to be doing and quickly grabbed onto Clarke's thighs firmly and started thrusting up into her. The difference being that unlike last time, she wasn't holding Clarke in place. No, she kept her grip nice and loose, allowing her girlfriend to continue riding her while she joined the equation.

At first Raven tried to keep her thrust strategic, saving her energy for later, more importantly trying to push Clarke over the edge at key moments. Something which might be fun to try more later, but once she started she had trouble stopping, until she just gave up in favour of the constant thrusting. She was even able to sink them up for a while, but this drove Clarke even more crazy, and soon Raven just couldn't keep up. Not when she continued to be distracted by those big boobs bouncing up and down in her face, and best of all seeing Clarke's beautiful face overwhelmed with ecstasy. God, Raven would do anything to keep that look on her girl's beautiful face.

She got her chance when a clearly exhausted Clarke began slowing down, clearly needing a break. Possibly from the sex entirely, something Raven only really considered once she flipped their bodies over and started pounding into Clarke's pussy with every ounce of her strength. To be fair, Clarke didn't exactly object to this treatment. In fact it was exactly the opposite, the other girl screaming happily as Raven continued fucking her. Which admittedly was kind of a double-edged sword, as while it was a sign that she was definitely on the right track, it was making sure that Raven was also becoming so exhausted from the overwhelming pleasure she was receiving.

In her current state of mind Raven could have probably cum just from aching Clarke cum, however the other end of the dildo was bashing against her clit the entire time, ensuring that she would cum almost as much as her girlfriend. Sadly it also meant that this couldn't last forever. That, and the fact that sadly neither girl had unlimited stamina. And sure enough, eventually they collapsed in a sweaty heap together, desperately gasping for breath and trying to get over what they had just experienced. They then fell into a long make out session, before untangling themselves, cleaning themselves up, and heading out into the great unknown to hopefully save their friends.

Of course, they couldn't go before Raven had abandoned any sense of cool, "Hey, before we go, and probably die, I just-"

"We're not going to die." Clarke said firmly, and then when Raven gave her a look she added, "I wouldn't let us."

"Uh-huh." Raven hummed in disbelief, before softly finishing, "I... I love you."

Clarke smiled softly, pulled Raven in for a kiss, and then told her, "I love you too."

"Yeah?" Raven grinned.

"Uh-huh." Clarke insisted, before heading to the door, "Now come on, we have people to save."


End file.
